heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Panchito Pistoles
| alias = Panchito, Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero González III, Pancho el Charro }} Panchito Pistoles is a Cartoon character drawn as an anthropomorphized rooster. He appeared in the film The Three Caballeros. Later he appeared in several Disney comics, including Don Rosa's The Three Caballeros Ride Again and The Magnificent Seven (Minus 4) Caballeros. Panchito was the only one of the Three Caballeros not to appear in Saludos Amigos, as he did not yet exist when the 1943 movie was released before he first appeared in the 1944 movie. Panchito is a friend of Donald Duck and José Carioca. He lives in Mexico and rides on a horse called Señor Martinez. He had some appearances in Disney's House of Mouse. His first appearance in comics was a self-titled 1943 story in which he met and fell for Clara Cluck. A few months earlier he appeared in a text story titled "La Piñata". Panchito's full name is Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero González III.House of Mouse, episode 19 "Not So Goofy", song "My Name Is Panchito" Panchito or Pancho, as well as Paco or Paquito are nicknames for Francisco, which is also his fifth name. The unusually large name is making fun of the fact that, in many Spanish speaking countries, people use two last names (which, in some cases, are composed of two or more words) and commonly has one or even more middle names, and in some cases, like Juan Nepomuceno Carlos Pérez-Rulfo Vizcaíno's or María del Rosario Mercedes Laura Jennifer Pilar Martínez Molina Baeza's, they are pretty large. Quintero González is Panchito's last name; according to Spanish naming, Quintero would be his father's last name and González his mother's. As there is no reference to his surname "Pistoles", some people assume that it is another nickname. The word "Pistoles" does not exist in Spanish, although "Pistolas" would mean guns, specifically handguns or pistols. Probably the -E in Pistoles was a phonetical adaptation to ease pronunciation for non-Spanish-speakers in the United States. His surname is likely Pistoles because he is seen with two handguns in some scenes of The Three Caballeros. The merchandise location at Disney's Coronado Springs Resort at Walt Disney World is named Panchito's Gifts and Sundries, and features Panchito's likeness on its sign. In April 2007, Walt Disney World re-introduced Panchito (along with the second Caballero, José Carioca), in the newly revamped ride at Epcot's Mexico Pavilion with entirely new animation and a new storyline. It has been dubbed "The Gran Fiesta Tour". In the storyline, the reunited Three Caballeros are set to play a show in Mexico City. Donald Duck goes missing, and José and Panchito must search throughout Mexico for Donald as he takes in various sights around Mexico. The animation was apparently directed by Eric Goldberg.The Three Caballeros return… in Orlando, April 9, 2007 4:00 pm Panchito can also be seen in the Hong Kong Disneyland version of It's a Small World, which opened on April 28, 2008, as well as the Disneyland (in California) version of It's a Small World, installed during major refurbishments between January and November 2008. José and Panchito's costumes were extinct at the Disneyland Resort by 2011, but were re-Imagineered for Mickey's Soundsational Parade. They now appear with Donald Duck and dancers with a float where Donald is trying to hit a Pinata. Panchito appears with José and Donald in Disney California Adventure's ¡Viva Navidad! celebration for the 2013/2014 holiday season.http://ocmexfood.blogspot.com/2013/11/viva-navidad.html Señor Martinez Señor Martinez is the anthropomorphic horse of Panchito Pistoles. Señor Martinez first appeared in a 1944 newspaper strip, written by Bill Walsh and drawn by Paul Murry.http://coa.inducks.org/story.php?c=ZS+44-10-08 Recently the horse made appearances in "The Three Caballeros Ride Again" and "The Magnificent Seven (Minus Four) Caballeros", both stories written and drawn by Don Rosa. However, Don Rosa chose to draw Señor Martinez as a 'realistic' horse, instead of sticking with his more cartoonish original appearance. References External links * * Category:Characters in Disney package films Category:Disney comics characters Category:Disney core universe characters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1944 Category:Fictional chickens Category:Fictional Mexican people Category:Western (genre) characters Category:Western (genre) comics